Sakura vs Ibiki
by Aburame No Jikan
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura vs Ibiki, with Inner Sakura giving advice on the sidelines. Who will win? And why must Tsunade have the information Sakura is in possession of?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Note: **Sorry for deleting the Shugo Chara story but I couldn't find any inspiration to finish it, though it was only one chapter. But hope you take this oneshot as a sorry gift!

**_ Sakura vs. Ibiki _**

**_ Oneshot _**

A groan filled the air as light filtered into the room. Ibiki strode into the room to see the pitiful state in which he had left his charge. His charge, of course, meaning a person who was forced into Konoha. Otherwise known as the kunoichi, Sakura Haruno. The pink haired kunoichi glared through her bangs at the tall man who closed the door, but turned on the single light in the room. It wasn't bright, which made Sakura happy, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get whatever the man had come for, over with.

"Are you willing to speak now?" he spoke. His facial expression did not hint at anything, but the pink haired teen knew that he was ready to give out her usual punishment if she refused.

She smirked, "Like hell."

Ibiki smirked. This girl was good, but he would soon get the information out of her, one way or another. "We'll see about that."

Sakura frowned in confusion. This was totally different from what would happen when she refused, after all it was Ibiki Morino that was dealing with her.

Ibiki smirked, "Don't frown to much Pinky, otherwise you'll be getting lovely wrinkles for your forehead."

"Burn in hell giant!" Sakura spat, amusing Ibiki.

"Giant? Well, isn't that new?' he said sarcastically.

"Well then, if you don't like giant than I guess being an asshole is better?" Snarled the chained girl.

Several minutes past with the two staring, or glaring, at each other. It was so quiet in the interrogation and torture room that Sakura could practically hear the glares she was giving. Looking away from the man she decided to actually take a good look at her surroundings. To her, nothing had changed except for the fact that a table was placed in the middle. Which confused her as to no one had used this room before her in the past fifty years.

"Depends." Sakura startled when Ibiki finally spoke.

"On what you ass?" she bit out.

"Depends on which one you happen to scream out."

Now Sakura was really confused. The tone Ibiki had used made it sound as if…as if. Her eyes widened as she saw the really tall man crouch in front of her. She inhaled sharply when she felt his large hand slowly trace patterns on her bare arm. What was he doing?

"I…I." Ibiki smirk got bigger as he heard Sakura tried to make a coherent sentence, but due to his hands starting to trail down her arms and then down her legs, her mind seemed to become a puddle of goo.

"Hm?" Sakura inwardly huffed at the obvious fact that Ibiki was enjoying this.

'_**Then you should enjoy this as well.' **_the voice of her long forgotten Inner spoke with a sexy smirk. This caused Sakura to jolt, but apparently made Ibiki think it was because he was now taking off her vest, revealing her tank top with her fishnet shirt underneath.

'_HOLY! When did he take that off?' _Sakura shouted mentally.

'_**Don't know, don't care, just go with what he's doing. Feels good to be touched by a man.' **_Inner Sakura said as she purred at the way Ibiki began to play with her hair. Inner Sakura's purring caused Outer Sakura to purr as well, making Ibiki amused at the way Sakura went from stubborn to giving into his soft caresses.

"So Pinky, ready to give me some information?" Ibiki's deep voice broke into Sakura's slight daze.

She narrowed her green eyes at the man, he stopped his hands from continuing to see what Sakura would do now.

A smirk told him that she would not be that easy to get the information he needed out of her. He sighed and stood up.

"Well then, I guess it is time to change things up a bit."

Sakura could barely register his words when the chains that were keeping her from doing anything broke and she was being carried over to the table in which she was placed on, although none to gently. She groaned and her Inner was practically grinning.

'_**Oooh, him being rough just makes me wanna take him down.' **_Inner Sakura said gleefully. _**'Hurry and make that man do things to us!'**_

Before Sakura could yell at her Inner, she felt a chill run over her body. She saw Ibiki's wandering eyes and her clothes in his hands.

"Ibiki, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"Changing things up a bit. I need the information before I go to the meeting. After all, this piece of information you are currently in possession of is quite valuable to our Lady Hokage."

Sakura was about to tell him what other things were valuable to Tsunade when his lips crashed down onto hers. She unwillingly let out a moan as his hands began to rub circles on her stomach and back. It was then she realized that he was still in his clothes and she was nude.

She pulled away from the heated kiss and glared at the offending material. "Clothes off now." she practically growled, making the tall man chuckle.

"If it makes you **satisfied**." he spoke by her ear and she gasped when she felt his chakra tracing patterns on her exposed legs.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ibiki walked into Tsunade's office where she and the others gathered.<p>

"So?" the blonde haired woman said.

"She says she may need another punishment to get it out of her." Ibiki spoke, no emotion betraying what he was currently feeling.

"That or you experienced her a bit." Genma smirked. "So tell me, is she as wild as the rumors say?"

Ibiki looked at the man. "No."

This caused everyone to focus on Ibiki.

"No?" Genma repeated slowly. A frown evident on his face.

"She uh." Ibiki cleared his throat. "She has something over me."

"And pray tell _what_ it would be?" Tsunade said. "I really want to know why so I can tell you how stupid you are for not getting the information out of her due to this _unexpected_ delay."

Ibiki shifted uncomfortably a bit under everyone's stares.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura was taking a shower in her house. After Ibiki let her go she immediately transported into her bedroom, undressed, and hopped into the hot shower.<p>

"Hmpf, Ibiki has another thing coming if her thought he could use that trick against me." she smirked as she closed her eyes. The hot water flowing over her body.

'_**Hell yea!' **_Inner Sakura chirped. **_'But we did get something very pleasurable out of it.'_**

'_Mhm, I think I may treat him for it when I see him later.' _Sakura said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Well Ibiki." Tsunade said with a grin. "It seems as if my apprentice sure knows how to use your weaknesses to her advantage."<p>

"That and the unfairness of him having her all to himself." Genma muttered. "So Ibiki, mind if I borrow your wife for the night?"

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the middle of a make out session with Sasuke when Genma came flying into the room. A large bruise already forming.<p>

"Dobe, next time we go to my house."

"Shut up Teme."


End file.
